Death of Allison
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: They handled Werewolves, banshees, humans, Oni's but can they handle Allison? Lydia is seeing imagines of Allison, she wants to help her but will that lead to her death? So many questions, so many answers.
1. Chapter 1

How could Stiles breathe, Lydia hasn't been in school for a couple of days. Stiles walked up to group, Scott, Kira and Malia. Stiles rubbed his fingers and had the worried look he always had when it came to Lydia. Malia looked at him strangly while he was walking up towards them.

"Have you seen Lydia?" he asked everyone but looked at Scott. Scott let go of Kira's hand and moved closer to Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"She hasn't been at school in three days." Stiles said impatiently.

"She lost her best friend; the dead-pool is over. She just needs time to think, she deserves it." Kira rubbed Scott's arm. Stiles let out a deep breath, rubbing his hair throw his fingers. Malia rubbed his shoulder, looking directly at him. The bell started to ring loudly. Everyone from the outside went into the inside, Kira and Scott slowly walked inside of the school.

"I'm sure, Lydia will be fine." Malia kissed Stiles and walked away. Stiles looked at his jeep that was far behind him.

"Three days is too long." Stiles said to himself. Stiles pulled up to her house, he watched as the rain poured on the top of his car. The house lights weren't on at her house, it looked like no one has been there for years. The rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly falling on the ground with a light pitter-patter sound. The sweet nectar of life that made Mother Earth radiate. The small drops of water attacked his body as he ran to Lydia's porch. His shoes pounded heavily across the ground causing to mud slash up his leg; Stiles knocked on her door, the sudden hollow echo of knuckles rapping on the door. He kept knocking but no one answered.

"Lydia, I know you're in there?!" he yelled through the door. "Please, Lydia answer the door." Stiles begged. "I know you're hurting but we're hurting to…just open the door." Stiles softly asked her. He kept knocking until there was no more, it became silent. "Lydia." He cried. Lydia was on her couch, crying. Her eyes grew misty, she hugged her knees tighter as a bitter gust lashed against her face. She tried not to, she did, but one perfectly round drop edged down her numb cheek. It fell onto the cold stone of the floor, Burying her head in her hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look. But worst of all, she felt weak, she felt powerless and all she wanted to do was cry. Stiles started to walk back to his car until he heard his name. He turned around, Lydia was standing in the rain, in front of her house. Her wet hair hugged her body like a long lost friend, the ice-cold crystal droplets clinging to her frosty skin and dampening her clothes, as she stared out at everything before her with eyes blind to the world. It was hard for her to tell when she had started crying and it was even more difficult to discern between her tears and the rain on her face as she turned her eyes to the sky above her. Eyelids fluttering to deflect the water, she could do nothing but stand at let her body and mind be enveloped by the cold and wet night. Stiles quickly walked up to her, rubbing her arms so she wouldn't be cold.

"Allison's gone." her words echoed in her ear because the death of her best friend finally came to her. Lydia caught her breath, Allison was dead. They killed Allison. "She's not coming back." Lydia started to breath heavy. He looked at her with his gleaming eyes and brought Lydia to his warm embrace. Lydia sank her face into his chest as if to ask him to never let go as she put her arms around him. She looked at him and as if he could read her every want, he moved closer to her. All she wanted was someone to understand her.

"How could this happen?" Lydia sobbed as he looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know what to do."

"It will be okay; I won't let you be alone again." Stiles whispered in her ear. Lydia dried her hair off with a paper towel. Stiles walked into the living room with different clothes on, it was really baggy on him. He was wearing Lydia's father's clothes. Stiles handed Lydia a cup of hot chocolate that he found in the kitchen. He sat down next to her but just a little farther. There was this awkward silence that lingered across her house. Lydia quickly placed her cup down on the table; she had this serious look on her face.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked Stiles. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Of course you didn't." she seriously said. Lydia walked into her room and stood near her bed. Stiles slowly walked behind her, looking at her every move. Lydia pulled her hair behind her ear, trying to listen closely. Stiles walked up behind her but not getting to close.

"Lydia what do you hear?" Stiles asked her. Lydia looked up with a tear running down her face.

"Death." Lydia slowly looked at Stiles.


	2. WHO IS DEATH?

"Death, who is death?" Scott said walking to class, Stiles was following close behind.

"It's not a person. We think it's someone who is going to die." Stiles told him. Scott stopped walking because he was near his class.

"Did she say anything else?" Scott asked him. Stiles started to think, he whipped the sweat from his upper lips, tasting the sour in his mouth.

"She told me not to tell anyone." Stiles said impatiently.

"She doesn't want anyone to know but you. Talk to her after school." Scott walked into his classroom.

"No, Scott. That is a bad idea." Stiles tried to say but Scott already sat in his seat. Stiles quickly walked into his classroom; walking in…he saw Lydia seating by herself with no one around her. Stiles tried to walk in the empty chair beside her but Malia stopped him.

"You can sit next to me." Malia aggresily said to him. Stiles watched as Lydia rolled her hair around her finger; writing something on her notebook. Stiles looked down at Malia, she had this slight look on her face. Stiles quickly sat down next to her, not pleased at all. While the teacher was teaching, Stiles kept looking back at her. Malia noticed it, getting worried about they're relationship. Stiles looked back the 10th time.

"She's not going anywhere." Malia told Stiles, Stiles quickly turned his head; trying to play it off like he wasn't looking. "She's going to be fine."

"You don't know her like I do. She's not fine…she's never fine." Stiles shock his head, pressing his pencil onto his forehead.

"Alright, grab a partner and find a lab…I don't care." The teacher rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Stiles and Malia walked over to a station but Lydia was still in her seat. She tapped her pencil on the notebook she wrote on, looking at every word. Lydia's hands started to shack; the voices were getting louder in her head. "LYYYDDDIIAAAAA." Something or someone was trying to talk to her. Lydia tried to tone it out but it kept getting louder until she felt like something was next to her. There was this pain in her head, like a red hot iron going across it. The noises finally stopped, Lydia slowly looked up at the door. A person with all black on went across, Lydia couldn't see his face. Lydia picked up her pencil, holding it tightly. Stiles was reading from the text book, across the room with his back on Lydia. He looked so frustrated and scared.

"I don't know what else to say." Malia shrugged.

"I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay but that would be a freaking lie." Stiles slammed his pencil on the desk.

"Lydia just needs time alone…give her that." Malia begged him.

"She doesn't need to be alone; she doesn't want that, she never wanted it in the first place." Stiles laid his head down.

"Stiles." Malia called his name. Stiles looked up with an annoyed look on his face, he saw that her eyes were directed behind him. Stiles quickly turned around, Lydia wasn't at her desk anymore.

"Where is she?" Stiles said. He quickly walked over to her desk, to see what she was writing. It was just like he wrote when he was feeling not himself but this time it said 'death' written all over the page. Stiles looked up at the door, seeing the shadow of Lydia Martin.

Stiles was speeding up his walking, he was passing classroom and locker rooms. Asking girls if they knew where Lydia went. He was on the phone with Scott.

"I don't know where she is." Stiles confessed. Scott turned to his side, so that his teacher couldn't tell that he was talking to someone.

"You don't know where she is?" Scott whispered aggressively.

"If I knew where she was, I wouldn't be calling you in the middle of class." Stiles said angrily but softly. Scott looked at the window that showed the back of the school, where they had practice. Scott stared at the figure, going into the woods. It was Lydia, she looked stale and shaken.

"Stiles, she going into the woods. Meet me there." Scott quickly grabbed his back pack and walked out of the classroom.

"Um.. Mr. Scott?" the teacher said when he left. Kira looked outside the window, there was nothing there. All she saw was the trees but nothing. Stiles caught up with Scott walking out of the school.

"Do you have a plan?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Get Lydia and get out." Scott opened the door for the both of them. Scott and Stiles were in the middle of the woods, trying to look for her.

"Lydia!" They shouted but there was nothing. There was a piercing sound coming from the woods and then into they're ears. Scott and Stiles kneel down on their knees, holding their hands up to they're ears. It was like their heads were going to explode. The sound stopped, it was her scream.

"Lydia." Stiles started to run. Scott rubbed his ear fiercely.

"Stiles wait." Scott yelled, running after him. Lydia looked around; she didn't know where she was. Hopefully her scream lead Scott towards her. She could remember the forest but it stuck out to her. Green, deep, dark, light filtering through the top branches, smelling the composting leaves, crackling branches as Lydia walked through, branches touching above as she walks below them, hidden wonders as she walked around in the woods, green meadow hidden in the folds of the woods, the earthy smell of beginnings and endings. Lydia saw footprints in the mud but they weren't hears, they were someone else's. Lydia slowly looked up, there was an abandoned mansion. It wasn't Derek's, it was someone else's. The outside of the house's roof is green with moss and caved in at one place. The windows are dark and grey with dirt while ivy would cling to the outer walls. Around the house unkempt undergrowth as if the house had grown up from the very earth.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice said. Lydia looked, she saw Allison. On the foot of the house. She was standing right there. Light sorrowed her, every time she took a step closer to Lydia. Lydia didn't know what to say, she had a lot of words in her throat but she couldn't speak. "Lydia, you have to save me." Allison whispered from a distance but it seemed like she was right next to Lydia.

"Allison, your dead." Lydia bit her lip from crying.

"Save me, Lydia." Allison pointed to the house. "Save me." she whispered.

"Tell me how." Lydia begged.

"You have to save me." Allison begged Lydia. There was movement behind Lydia, she sharply turned around and no one was there but she could hear them coming. The russels of leaves being crushed, sticks breaking. Lydia turned back around to Allison, Allison was close up to her face. Lydia was startled. "Lydia, run." Allison told her. "Run!" Allison yelled. Lydia didn't think twice, so she started to run for her life. As Lydia sprinted through the dark and uninviting woods, her mind was racing faster than her feet. Twigs and branches assailed Lydia's face as she frantically tried to assess her situation. Where would she go? Who would help her? Lydia could barely see a few feet ahead of her. It was impossible to know what could be waiting for her in the perilous and primeval place. The irony occurred to her – had she actually been a wizard, Lydia's situation may have been more hopeful. While she was running, she was crying. Lydia hit something hard; she almost fell back until someone wrapped their hands around her. Lydia cried to his chest, Stiles held onto her tighter. Lydia started to whimper, in his arms. Scott caught up to them, looking how damaged Lydia was.

"It's okay." Stiles told her.

"She's here." Lydia cried.


	3. The dreams I have of my BEST FRIEND

Lydia was back at the house, feeling a breeze down her neck. Lydia closed her eyes and then opened them. It was complete darkness, nothing else. She couldn't even feel herself.

"Allison?" Lydia asked. There was nothing, no sound…just whispers. Then, Lydia heard something, on right side of her ear. There was a light in the far distance but had a shadow in the middle of it. It was growing closer, Lydia started to panic. "Allison!" Lydia screamed. It went into total black, the light was gone.

"SAVE ME!" Allison appeared in front of Lydia, waking her up from her dream. Lydia's eyes shot open before she crashed. She was breathing shot, heavy breaths. Sweat beads rand down her face and her hands. Lydia looked around the room, wide eyed, making sure she was back home.

"Lydia." A soft voice, Lydia jumped a little. Stiles came into the room with a glare in his eye. Lydia rolled her eyes and sat up. Stiles sat on the foot of her bed, staring at her.

"I'm fine." Lydia shrugged.

"Lydia…you're not fine. You're having nightmares about Allison." Stiles became closer to Lydia.

"How did you know that?" Lydia asked.

"I heard you all the way in the living room." Stiles told her. Lydia rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed. Stiles watched as she picked clothes out. "Where…Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"School, you know…the public- educational school that we go to everyday." Lydia smirked.

"You know? You could miss a few days." Stiles said gradually.

"I already missed enough." Lydia pushed Stiles out her room.

"No, no no no no no. Lydia, that is a bad idea. It's a terrible idea." Stiles tried to say while Lydia shut the door in his face. Scott walked up beside Stiles, having a questionable look on his face. "She still wants to go to school." Stiles walked away from Scott, confusedly. Lydia walked up to the school, smiling at the girls that smiled at her. She walked in and she could smell the desperation of test day. Stiles was right behind her, watching her every move; making sure she doesn't go anywhere.

"Stiles, I can handle myself." Lydia said becoming annoyed. Stiles ran in front of her, so she would understand him.

"We need to keep you safe." Stiles told her, Lydia stood there. Lydia heard the bell ring; it was ringing in her ears. She didn't want to make any sudden moves.

"The bell rang." Lydia smiled. Stiles looked up at the red bell over top of the lockers, it wasn't ringing.

"No it did-" Stiles was stopped when the bell rang. Lydia watched as the students ran to their classrooms.

"I don't want to be late for class." Lydia passed Stiles, coldly. Stiles watched as she walked away from him, he pressed his hands on his forehead.

"If she wants to be at school, let her be at school." Malia said reading out of a text book.

"Malia, you don't get it…" Stiles tried to say but Malia stopped him.

"I do get it, you love her and you're worried." Malia tried to understand but if he said yes. She wouldn't be very pleased with they're relationship. Stiles blinked aggressively and shock his head.

"No, Malia…that's not what I was talking about. Lydia lost her best friend and her…play toy." Stiles tried not to picture Lydia and Aiden in the coach's office. Scott told Stiles about it, it was a conversation that was brought up.

"And now she's having night mares about Allison." Malia nodded, poking out her bottom lip.

"Yes." Stiles said proudly.

"Sounds to me that she needs some time alone." Malia walked away from Stiles.

"No." Stiles said sadly. Lydia was walking around the hallways with Kira, looking at the sandy halls of her high school. Kira kept staring at Lydia, making sure that she doesn't lose herself.

"You're staring again, Kira." Lydia informed her. Kira snapped out of it, looking in another direction. LLLLYYYDDDDIIIIaaaaaa! The words whispered in Lydia's ear. Lydia saw the girls bathroom, door closed but she couldn't see who closed it. It sends shiver down her spine. She just stared at the bathroom, waiting for a girl to come out but nothing happened.

"Lydia?" Kira called her name. She could see that Lydia was focused on something. "Lydia, are you okay?" Kira asked her.

"I just have to use the restroom." Lydia tried to walk away from Kira but she grabbed her hand. Lydia looked at Kira; she had this worried look on her face. "Kira, I just have to use the restroom. I don't think anything could happen to me in the restroom." Lydia walked away from her and went to the girl's bathroom. There was this misty breeze, it was so cold. Lydia closed her eyes and she opened them. Gnarled hands twisted out from the shadows to reach her. Wails, whispers and moans of the dead floated on the breeze. Lydia's heart hammered in her chest. She stumbled onwards. The smell of burning flesh had her doubling over in conclusions. The full moon caught her face; bathing it in an eerie, silvery night. The souls of people who weren't there screamed drawn-out screams around her. Screams of the insane. "Where am I?" Lydia asked. She knew that Allison was behind her.

"Where I live." Allison softly whispered. "This is where he keeps us." She whispered, Allison pointed into the house. Lydia bit her lip and softly punched her legs, trying not to think about it. Allison was on the porch of the abandoned house. Allison glanced at Lydia and the opened by itself; Allison walked in, slowly.

"Allison." Lydia called out to her, following her into the house. Lydia stopped before she went too far into the house. It was grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights begins to sleep in. Flaking speckles of paint would line the floor with dust and the corpses of unfortunate creatures. The disused wooden furniture was rooting; stained with lichen while the curtains would hang limp and month-eaten. The place felt still, heavy with expectation and foreboding waiting for one more life form to creak across the worn wooden floorboards. In a moment, Lydia and Allison were face to face. Allison leaned in and started to whisper in Lydia's ear. Lydia closed her eyes, focusing on her soft voice; she opened them when she couldn't hear her voice anymore. She was back at the disgusting bathroom in her high school. Her mind slowly explored her battered body. No broken bones but her stomach was tender, filled by a deep, dull ache that threatened to turn into a burning agony should she dare to move. Her hand reached under her blouse, she half expected to encounter the sticky warmth of blood but her skin was dry, though hot beneath her finger tips. The bruises were tender, sore to touch and she guessed they would be an almighty mess to look at. A searing pain exploded in her head, she clutched at it and groaned loudly. Blood started to dripping from her nose onto the floor. Lydia slowly touched her upper lip and looked down at her in index finger, The thick, dark red liquid slowly oozed out of her nose. It ran to her mouth, she could taste it on her tongue. Kira ran into the bathroom, hearing the sound of Lydia's groan. Kira stopped in such a shock.

"Oh my god." Kira caught her breath. Lydia fell over but Kira quickly grabbed her, holding onto her. Kira looked around the bathroom; there were dead leaves on the ground like the outside came in the inside. Stiles and Scott quickly went to Stiles' room, laying all the research they could find. Stiles grabbed his red pen and started to underline everything that made sense to him.

"The house or mansion was called the 'house of blood' because who ever came in there, never came out." Stiles tried to tell Scott.

"I don't understand." Scott narrowed his eyebrows. Stiles took a deep breath in.

"Sick people used to go there. To try to find help, to try to get better but all they did was expect them, like a lab rat." Stiles told Scott.

"What do you mean sick people?" Scott asked him.

"Insane, we are talking about people that killed people and found joy." Stiles tapped his pen on the desk. "Or that's what it said in the papers." Stiles shrugged.

"What happened to them?" Scott asked.

"They're all dead, mysteriously." Stiles shrugged.

"How many?" Scott asked him. Stiles tapped his foot, hesitating to give him the answer.

"Two-hundred." Stiles bit on his pencil. Stiles phone came to life, he looked down and quickly answered it. Stiles barged into Lydia's hospital room. Cold. Sterile. Basic. Functional  
Faded walls with streaks where it had been cleaned; checked linoleum on the floor. Plenty of room to move about, but nowhere to get comfortable. Lydia was reading a book with Kira by her side, biting her lip. When Kira saw Stiles and Scott, she jumped up with excitement. She pulled Scott and Stiles far away from Lydia.

"She was bleeding, aggressively down her nose. We couldn't stop it…it just kept going." Kira whispered to them.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Lydia asked, everyone looked at Lydia. They didn't want her to worry about anything. Stiles walked over to her side.

"We found something; his name was Mr. Davis… just stay away from that place." Stiles begged her.

"She needs my help…" Lydia said nervously. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks at each other. Stiles came closer, even worried then before.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison." Lydia whispered, it echoed in her head. Getting fader and fader to the dark in the back of her mind. Lydia's body shut down, she couldn't move. Her body started to burn in the inside, it was like something was shredding her insides. "Ahhhh!" Lydia screamed in pain. Like a thousand hammers jamming on your stomach. Lydia's heart rate started to go up. Lydia started to cough up blood, it was a huge amount. Stiles grabbed Lydia's shoulder, trying to figure something out. "Ahhh!" Lydia cried. Scott pushed the covers off of her, something was in there…he could see it moving. Melissa rushed to Lydia's side; she pushed her son out of the way. Other nurses came into the room but Scott, Stiles and Kira could see perfectly. Melissa looked around her body. Melissa touched the sharp object that was swimming in Lydia.

"We have to cut her open." Melissa told the nurses.

"Get it out!" Lydia screamed, moving around.

"Lydia, I'm going to need you to stop moving." Melissa begged her. Scott and Stiles helped the nurses hold her down. Melissa looked at Stiles, like she was asking him for the 'okay'. Stiles nodded and Melissa started cutting.

"Oooaahhhhhh!" Lydia screamed, having tears run down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia." Melissa was losing her breath. She put her hand down in Lydia's side where she cut. She felt something on the tip of her fingers; she grabbed it and quickly pulled it out. Lydia passed out, from the pain. Melissa held it up.

"What the hell is that?" one of the nurses asked.

"An argent Arrow-Head." Scott whispered but everyone heard him.

"It's Allison's." Stiles said shocked. He couldn't believe that Lydia was actually seeing Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Scott were back at his house, trying to figure everything out.

"How could the arrow be in Lydia's stomach?" Kira asked them, sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed. Watching the boys walk back and forth.

"She said that she kept seeing Allison." Stiles shrugged, biting his thumb.

"Are you saying Allison did this?" Scott asked.

"What if it's not Allison." Stiles looked at the both of them. I am in a heavy black cloud. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Just this heaviness in my whole body. So heavy that I cannot move. I can't remember how to open my eyes. Then I start to hear noises. The buzz of machines. Clicking of feet near me. Quiet talking. I lie still. I strain to hear and makes sense of it all. No idea. Where am I and why? Next I feel some light shining on my closed eyes - a pink glow. I struggle to open them. Success. I am in a bright white place.

Lydia thought in her head, she couldn't think straight. There was no one in the room, she saw someone on the foot of her bed.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Lydia asked her. Allison turned towards her with tears in her eye.

"I should have never taken you into the house, you don't belong there." Allison whispered. Lydia stood up out of her bed, in a blink of an eye; Allison was near the huge windows that lead to the woods. "Don't follow me, Lydia. It's not safe for you. I'm already dead, you can't bring me back." Allison was outside of the hospital. Lydia ran up to the window, watching as Allison went to the woods. Lydia climbed out of the window and followed Allison.

"Allison, wait! We can talk about this!" Lydia ran after her. Lydia could feel the stitches on the side of her waist. She touched, slightly and continued to run. Stiles placed another pile of papers on the desk, having more information to tell.

"There was this doctor, it was his place…his mansion." Stiles directed. "It wasn't a real hospital for them, it was a trap." Stiles smiled because he was getting everything down. Scott just heard about the doctor when they checked on Lydia.

"They were forced." Scott concluded.

"He always talked about hunting down they're species." Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Like were-wolves." Kira stood up.

"And he had a thing for banshees." Stiles tapped his foot on the floor.

"It's not Allison…its him." Scott said surprised. Stiles winked at him, happily. They figured out half of the puzzle, they could save Lydia.

"Today is June 8th." Stiles concluded.

"I don't get it, what does the date have to do with anything?" Kira said.

"Its when he burned all those people in the woods, and himself." Scott told her. Lydia walked into the house, she could hear voices but not inside her head, she felt finger brushing up against her wound.

"Allison." She whispered. Lydia started to walk into the dark hallway, it seemed like she's been walking for hours. She couldn't find Allison anywhere, and then the walls started to turn clean and white. The floors were stable and they didn't make a sound when you moved. It was like she was back in the 1880's with them. She looked at the walls, the single lights hitting her eyes making her blind. She was moving, she was moving fast. She could hear the 'squeak' of the bed that she was laying on. She looked around and there were nurses that were pulling her to the back. Lydia tried to get free but she was tied down, she even started to scream but they ignored her.

"Let me go!" Lydia tried to say but it became a whisper. They pulled her into a room; there were operating tools on a table with a blue towel under it. Lydia kept trying to let go but she couldn't. The nurses stood beside on her on the left side, looking in the distance. "Let me go!" Lydia screamed. They all looked down at her, they put their index finger on they're mouth.

"Shhh, she's here." They looked back up. Lydia looked over and it was Allison. She picked up one of the tools that looked sharp. She walked over to Lydia with a smile on her face. She waved the sharp object around Lydia's body.

"Allison don't! Allison pleases!" Lydia begged.

"I always had a thing for banshees. I always was fansnated with their scream." Allison smiled.

"Allison don't!" Lydia yelled. Allison didn't pay any attention; she just focused of the heart of a banshee. "Dr. Scott." Lydia whispered.

"NOOOOOOO!" Allison wasn't Allison anymore, it slowly turned into a burned man. His whole face was burned. Dr. Davis nailed the sharp object in Lydia's stomach, making her loss even more blood. "You made me show my true colors, I didn't like that Lydia." In a second, he vanished. Lydia layed there, in shock. She couldn't move, she could feel the pain her hip. It all hurt but she had to get up.

Stiles walked up to Stiles, outside of the hospital. Stiles was biting his nails, very nervous. A rain drop fell on his head but nothing else came down. Stiles whipped it from his forehead; it was just sweat he feared. Stiles turned around from a tap on his shoulder from Scott.

"Did you hear anything?" Stiles said quickly. Scott didn't want to tell him anything, he was afraid that Stiles was going to do something crazy. Stiles was getting in patient, he was worried for Lydia. The longer they stay here, the longer she has to die. "Scott, please." Stiles begged him.

"Lydia left the hospital room, they don't know where she is." Scott softly said. Stiles turned to the woods, in the far distance.

"I think I do." Stiles said to him. Lydia was groaning, trying to feel her legs but she couldn't. She was in such much pain, thinking about it made it feel worse. She tried to get off the bed but she couldn't.

"Every move you take." A person said in the dark corner of the room. "Its going to hurt worse." His deep voice was trembling. Lydia rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"My friends are going to kill you…again." Lydia smiled. He stood up, grabbing onto his chair.

"I have died, I know what death feels like. They can't hurt me. hahah IM A GHOST!" Mr. Davis laughed. Lydia shivered when he screamed. He walked up to her, brushing his cold fingers through her hair.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia asked him again, she wanted a real answer this time. Mr. Davis leaned, breathing in Lydia's air.

"because if you die…" Mr. Davis began to say, touching her lips with his finger. "I don't have to stay here anymore, I don't have to be alone. I could move on." Mr. Davis said sadly but he was silent. Mr. Davis pulled her shirt up, seeing her wound. "and it looks like…you need a little more blood loss." Mr. Davis had a wide smile on his face but not showing his teeth. He stabbed her with a thin knife, that went above her belly-button. Lydia screamed, her eyes were shut but her mouth was open. She was screaming, just like Dr. Davis wanted her to do. Blood was rushing out, Dr. Davis pulled down her shirt and then he was gone.

"Help me! Please!" Lydia screamed. Stiles was sitting on his bed, waiting for Scott to come back. Stiles wanted to go by himself but he didn't have the powers that Scott had. Someone knocked on his door, he looked up from his hands. Malia was leaning on the wall, next to the door. Stiles didn't know what to say to her. Malia walked up to him but kept her distance.

"I know you love her." Malia voice was shaken.

"no, Malia. I don't." Stiles tried to say.

"You knew her before me. It would always be her." Malia said close to tears but held her ground. She didn't want to be like this, she told herself she wouldn't for a boy. "I have been feeling jealous as hell, when you're around her. I just can't." Malia told him. Stiles quickly stood up.

"Malia-"

"Peter is going to help me find my mother; I have to leave Beacon Hills." Malia quickly said before he touched her.

"When are you coming back?" Stiles asked her.

"I'm not, I don't belong in Beacon Hills and once I find my mother, I would want to know more about her." Malia tried to say. There was this silence, Malia nodded and turned around, staring to leave.

"I love you Malia." Stiles said before she left. She didn't turn around, she couldn't look at him.

"but you love Lydia more and do me a favor…" Malia asked him. "Stop hiding your damn love." Malia walked out, shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later, Scott came in with Kira.

"I just saw Malia leave." Scott said out of breathe. Stiles grabbed his purple jacket.

"She's leaving beacon hills." Stiles tried to head for the door but Scott grabbed his arm. Stiles heard a sound in the back of his head. He could hear Lydia's voice in the back of his mind. He could feel pain in his stomach.

"Are you okay, Man?" Scott asked him.

"Yea, its Lydia." Stiles walked away. Scott followed him outside of the house, Kira was far behind. Lydia couldn't breathe; everything that was hurting didn't hurt anymore. She could feel blood on her hands. Her vision was sideways, she could see a shadow walk up to her. She blinked furiously. Her focus came into place; it was Dr. Davis looking down at her. He always had that small grin on his face.

"My gate has opened." He informed her.

"I hope its to hell." Lydia whispered. Dr. Davis brushed her hair away from her face.

"Just a few more minutes until you die Lydia." Dr. Davis backed from her. "See you on the other side, banshee." Dr. davis turned into ashes. The ashes blew away from her reach. Lydia closed her eyes and opened them, its been a few hours since she has been bleeding but then it stop. It was slowing down and that wasn't good. Her vision was going away again but there was another shadow, this person she wanted to see. It was like he was right in front of Lydia. Stiles leaned over, giving Lydia a kiss on her forehead. He just there, staring into her eyes, rubbing her head slowly. Trying to make her feel calm.

"I love you." Lydia tried to say. "I will always love you." Lydia was dozing off.

"Lydia, you have to listen to me." Stiles's voice faded. She could feel his soft touch even though she knew that he wasn't really there. "You cant give up on me, I love you too but you cant leave me. Were meant to be." Stiles said softly.

"Lydia!" someone said in close distance but it was to late. She could hear Stiles far away but he was right in front of her.

"Were meant to be." Lydia let go of everything. She was gone, her bones became cold, her lips were pale. Lydia was gone, it was just a body now. Stiles rushed in, seeing a little light hovering a body on a table. Stiles rushed over to her, seeing her cold lifeless body. He was only minutes late, looking for her in the big mansion.

"No, no no. You cant be." Stiles hovered over her, trying to hear her heart beat. He couldn't hear anything. Scott and Kira ran to stiles but kept a distance. Stiles didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. Stiles slowly picked Lydia up in his arms, he tried to not drop her. He finally found a good grip on her, her head was hanging off his arm. Her left hand over his shoulders, her left hand dangling down. Stiles started to take big steps. Scott and Kira didn't ask what he was doing because they knew. He was trying to get Lydia to the car. They started race to the woods, Stiles didn't want anyone to help him but they were far from the car.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Stiles nailed down, holding Lydia close to him. He brushed her hair away from her face. The thunder woke up the dead, the lines of death lingered in the air. It started to rain, the rain poured on them. The smell of freshness, sorrowed them. The rain dripped on your skin, drenched clothes sticking against your skin, wet hair sending chills down your back, water seeping through your shoes to your toes, raindrops slipping down your face, cold air chilling your cheeks. The sound of pattering against a dull roof, danced across the sky. The thunder was loud. The grey skies, gathering black clouds, flashes of light, web of light spreading across the sky. There was blood all over stiles's hand. Once Lydia was gone, he couldn't help but love her more. She was dead, nothing the doctors could do to help them. "You have to be okay." Stiles begged her. There is a such thing as love at first sight because Stiles and Lydia had that. its more like crush ,infatuation, attraction at first, if you both are compatible with each other and share same feelings it would turn in to love otherwise its a crush which will fade away with time. so there is nothing like love at first sight. ... as he looks into her eyes her heart feels like its going to melt... she gets a warm sensation all over her body when he enters the room. No, you don't need a million words that are nice to say to someone. Why? Because their bones would be bleached white before you got to the end.

He loved her so much that he promised to swim the widest ocean, climb the highest mountain and cross the widest desert to prove his love and admiration for her.

The words you are seeking you already know; say what is in your heart and use the words that you would like to hear. The only qualification is - the words should be sincere and never tell someone you love them unless you really mean it. He bleeds the salt of his soul and as it pours from his eyes where his clenched fists press blocking all of the light, he sees the darkness that he knows will soon swallow him and he fears it, longs for it. Her hair was a rich shade of copper-colored. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

"Please, stay." Stiles cried. Stiles shock her softly with his arms, trying to wake her up. "Wake up! Wake up!" he cried her even more. Stiles leaned down to Lydia's ear, whispering something in her ear. He pulled away, whimpering with tears running down his face.


End file.
